


Jealousy and Heartache

by Silvererros



Series: Septiplier/Danti - Series of One-shots (STC) [2]
Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros
Summary: Dark's giving all his attention to his pet, Jewel, but Anti wishes it was him getting it instead.





	Jealousy and Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before "See Me"  
> A little bit shorter than my last one.

It was another one of those special days. The kind where Dark and Anti were allowed to take over their hosts at the same time and do as they pleased for a while. Doing so gave Mark and Jack time to relax and recoup, even if they didn't necessarily want to. It was another one of those days...and Anti was spending most of it being jealous of a fookin' ferret.

  
On days like this, Dark's pet ferret, Jewel, was allowed to run around the house and be free. Anti usually had to distract Chica since Jewel didn't take highly to her, although that was probably because their first meeting had not gone well. Jewel looked so much like one of Chica's toys that they'd had to stop the pup from chasing her around the house. She didn't leave Dark's side while she was out for any period of time, anymore, because of it. It was something that had started to get on Anti's nerves, among other things. He'd barely said a word all day.

  
Chica was curled up asleep downstairs while Anti currently floated in the doorway to Mark's room, looking in on an irritatingly adorable scene.

  
Dark sat on the bed playing with Jewel who repeatedly kept slinking through his hands to roll around on the bedspread, chattering away in excitement. Occasionally, she managed to crawl up his arms and nuzzle at the stubble on his cheek, making him chuckle a bit. Dark's face was absolutely alight with amusement, a soft smile plastered on his face while his bright silver eyes followed her movements.

  
Anti tilted his head slightly to one side as he watched the two at play, a modest frown on his face. This was a rare moment when Dark looked most like Mark. Anyone else looking at him would just assume Mark was playing with a new pet, but he knew better. He knew what to look for; subtle differences in posture, in his way of speaking, his appearance.

  
Dark sighed and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. Jewel continued to scurry across him, running up and down his body, sticking her muzzle in his pockets and nibbling at his beard. He simply lay there, smiling, trying not to chuckle when she sniffed at his ears. After a few minutes of running around, she eventually settled, sniffing at his chest before curling up in a little ball there to sleep.

  
Anti held back the urge to grumble to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd been trying to get Dark's attention for so long, now, and here he was giving it all to his pet ferret. That should be me, he thought as he drummed his fingers on his arm, I should be the one curled up next to him...on him...

  
_'Hey, Anti!'_

  
He nearly jumped out of his skin, ducking back out into the hallway to plaster his back against the wall.

  
_'Y'know, you could just slip in there and cuddle him, if it bugs you that badly.'_

  
Anti glanced down both ends of the hall. He hadn't been the one thinking that...had he?

  
 _'Yeah, no, that was me,'_ Jack's voice rang in his head.

  
Anti let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. How the hell had Jack figured out how to speak while he was in control?

  
_'I've actually been tryin' to do this for a while, now. Since you can do it at any time, I figured it was possible. It's not easy, mind you, this takes a lot more energy than I thought it would.'_

  
He sighed. Great, so now I get to hear your loud ass screeching in my head.

  
_'Hey!'_

  
On another note, don't fookin' scare me like that again, he thought, glaring at the air.

  
_'I was JUST pointin' out that you could stop broodin' for a few minutes and GO IN THERE.'_

  
"Pfft, like I could do that..." he muttered quietly to himself.

  
_'You could, actually. It's quite simple, you just float on in there and-'_

  
Anti teleported down to the kitchen so he could talk out loud; thinking at himself was giving him a headache. "I CAN'T, actually. You wouldn't understand, so just go back to sleep, would ya?"

  
 _'It's kinda hard to "sleep" when your thoughts are constantly ringing in my head,'_ Anti could practically feel the unamused look Jack was giving him. _'And why not? It's just some cuddling between friends! And you can't tell me you're not friends, I know you are! The way you two act, sometimes, you might as well be me and Mark.'_

  
Anti groaned, casting his eyes to the floor.

  
_'So why are you being so awkward about it, anyway? You're actin' like you have a crush on him, or somethin'.'_

  
A brief image of him in bed with Dark flashed through Anti's thoughts, making his heart race. It wasn't exactly an innocent image, considering he'd clearly thought of doing more than just cuddling. He screwed his eyes shut tight, his cheeks flushing crimson. He knew Jack had seen it; the prolonged silence was proof enough.

  
_'...Oh! Oh, uh...'_

  
"I-It's not like I'm expecting it to happen!" Anti leaned back against the counter and buried his face in his hands for a moment, eventually pushing his hair back out of his face. "It's just a fleeting feeling, I'm sure it'll pass! As it is, though, I can't even get him to look at me most of the time. And when he does look at me, he doesn't..." He let one hand fall while he rubbed at the back of his neck with the other, "H-He doesn't see ME..."

  
 _'I'm not sure I get your meanin'...'_ Jack was very confused. He was also still taken aback by the idea that Anti liked Dark in such a way. It was obviously a big enough deal, however, that it was affecting his behavior. He'd been noticing it over time; how Anti's usually energetic nature had changed, how his usually ever grinning face had become more sullen, how his fixation with Dark had grown friendlier, more anxious even, than it had initially started.

  
"When he looks at me, he just sees you. He clearly likes you, better. He's been spending a lot of time with you, lately, and now he's spending all his time with Jewel..." Anti put emphasis on Jewel's name, clearly disgusted with the situation.

  
 _'Dude...you're gettin' jealous over me...and a ferret...'_ Jack pointed out.

  
Anti felt lucky Jack hadn't figured out how to project an image, yet, or he'd probably be hiding his face. Not that it mattered much, since he could probably feel everything he felt. "Just shows where I stand with him. I'm not worth much, in comparison, anyway..."

  
 _'What are ya talkin' about? Anti, this isn't like you. You're usually so confident... overconfident, even. I'm supposed to be the one that gets all nervous and shy. And in any case, man, I kinda find Dark to be really creepy.'_ Anti chuckled at the sound of Jack shuddering in his head. _'Trust me, he's all yours.'_

  
"You realize sayin' that doesn't make it true..."

  
 _'I mean, go after him if it'll make you happy, ya doof!'_ Anti felt a gentle warmth grow in his shoulder, almost like Jack had placed a hand there to reassure him. _'This has clearly been botherin' you for some time. I wanna help, if you'll let me. Just try not to dwell too much in your own head, ok? Oh and one more thing! Don't be so hard on yourself, would ya? Now if you'll excuse me, I am drained...I'm gonna go sleep.'_

  
"You do that, fleshy."

  
Anti waited a moment to make sure he was truly unconscious before letting out a sigh. He wasn't even sure why Jack wanted to help him. Sure it was in Jack's nature to help people, but Anti wasn't exactly a person. Plus, he had attempted to hurt him several times when he'd first came into being. He was a strange host, that was for sure.

  
Despite what Jack had said, Anti just couldn't help thinking about how much he wanted Dark to truly notice him. It was eating away at him from the inside, making his heart hurt. He didn't dare bring it up with Dark, however. He clearly didn't like him the same way Anti did, or he'd have been trying to spend time with him. Hell, just glancing his way would be nice; just some sort of acknowledgement that he existed besides acting irritated with him all the time.

  
He hated this feeling. This heartache he was enduring, he wished it would just go away. He hadn't asked to feel like this, but he did. And he was clearly going through it alone.

  
Anti teleported back up into the hall, standing in the doorway to Mark's room again.

  
Dark had fallen asleep, one hand resting above his head on the mattress while the other held Jewel to his chest. Anti watched his chest rise and fall as he slept, the little white ferret curled into a tight ball under his hand. Every now and again, Dark's thumb moved slowly, rubbing Jewel's fur in his sleep. How he wished that was him, instead, having his back rubbed by Dark, being cuddled up to his chest, listening to his heart thump...

  
He thought about his conversation with Jack as he watched the unconscious pair. Dark was completely out. If he was lucky, maybe he could slip into bed next to him and just take a short nap. He could try to wake up before him and slip right back out of the room before Dark noticed, or even just let Jack have his body back once he fell into a deep enough sleep.

  
He bit his lip as he contemplated his options. The temptation was too great not to at least attempt it. Besides, if Dark noticed him, he could just deny it happened or blame it on something else.

  
He took a deep breath in to steady his nerves and floated across the room to hover over the bed. If he was careful enough, Dark wouldn't even notice he was there. He oriented himself so that he was floating on his side and slowly floated down, easing himself into the open space next to Dark. Once he was just above the mattress, he glanced at Dark's face, watching for any changes. Slowly, he let his body down onto the bedspread, resting one hand on Dark's side and eventually resting his head on Dark's shoulder. It was a few minutes before he fully relaxed against him, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of the larger man beside him.

  
He glanced up at Jewel and noticed a pair of pink eyes staring at him. She'd apparently stirred some time during his easing onto the bed. Her short whiskers twitched as she sniffed at him.

  
Anti lay there frozen. Would she wake Dark because of him?

  
Jewel stood and carefully slinked out from under Dark's hand, waddling towards Anti cautiously so she didn't slip. With a tiny paw, she reached over and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling herself over onto his side to curl up on his hip. There she settled and fell back asleep.

  
A small smirk played at Anti's lips, watching her. You're lucky you're so cute, he thought, relaxing again. He covered his mouth with his wrist to stifle a long yawn, not wanting to wake Dark if he could help it. It hit him quite suddenly just how tired he was and he let his eyes flutter closed, his full weight finally sinking into the mattress.

  
It was a few minutes later that Dark awoke, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and he hoped that he hadn't missed too much of the day. He frowned slightly; he didn't remember having so much weight on one side when he'd passed out earlier. He glanced down and stared for a moment at the mess of green hair on his shoulder before his eyebrows rose in realization: Anti had fallen asleep...next to him.

  
That was surprising, to say the least. Anti was never very cuddly, and lately he had seemed a bit put off by him for some reason. Yet here he was, asleep on Dark's shoulder. How long had he been there, he wondered.

  
He took a moment to inspect his face; admittedly, he'd never really studied it so close, before, and if he had the opportunity, he might as well take it. He was rather attractive when his face wasn't pulled into a scowl or a manic grin, he noticed. Granted, yes, it was Jack's face he was looking at, but there were some minor differences between them that Dark couldn't quite explain. It was soft and inviting, his lips slightly parted as he slept. He was sure this was one of the only times he'd seen Anti so peaceful.

  
Dark smiled softly, his eyes dilated and brightening in color. He wouldn't admit it while Anti was awake, but he was surprisingly happy that the green-eyed demon had cuddled up to him. He wasn't entirely sure on the reason, yet, but for the moment it didn't matter.

  
Making sure to be slow and steady in his movements, Dark carefully moved his arm down so he could wrap it around Anti's shoulders.

  
The movement caused Anti to mumble softly in his sleep and readjust, nuzzling his face into Dark's shoulder.

  
He chuckled softly at the sight. You're lucky you're so cute, he thought and buried his nose in the green tuft of hair, too tired to care if Anti woke up from the motion or not.


End file.
